


【Evanstan】请勿随意安装网络APP 全文

by xanadu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanadu/pseuds/xanadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PWP！！！</p>
<p>短篇</p>
<p>前方痴汉CE出没</p>
    </blockquote>





	【Evanstan】请勿随意安装网络APP 全文

**Author's Note:**

> PWP！！！
> 
> 短篇
> 
> 前方痴汉CE出没

上

再过3天就是Chris的生日，马上他就36岁了。36岁啊！Chris只敢在心里感叹——毕竟年龄是个秘密嘛。好吧，作为曾经的一线演员，现在的导演，还是意外拿了一次金球奖的导演，资料早已在网路曝光，这显然已不是什么秘密。不过任何人都有秘密，他也不会例外。

先从感叹即将逝去的35岁开始吧，他不得不承认自己这一年实在是太幸运了。因为他将那个世界上最甜的孩子Sebastian追到手了！快想想，每天将那个甜心捧在手里看着他美得醉人的笑，可比站在他身边的任何角度看要幸福一百万倍，特别是情到深处还可以直接扑上去吻个够。

虽然他们开始得没有那么浪漫甜蜜，有时候还躲躲藏藏像在做贼。但自打他们正式在媒体前公开关系后，他们便进入了如火如荼的交往模式。

可Chris有个秘密，也是个愿望，是从认识Sebastian这个甜心就开始有的。他一憋就是好多年，现在人都到手了，他也不好意思要求。所以它就成了一个幻想。

很多人也许有发现他对男人的胸部有点执迷，但对于自己最爱的Seb甜心，他就不是一点点了。他一直幻想着那一天，Oh，不要一天，只要15分钟，他可以看见穿着超短T恤(只遮住肩部以上的T恤，刚好露出凸点)的Sebastian出现在他的眼前，最好底下可以穿着“AndrewChristian”的那种内裤——只遮住前面，后面光溜溜的，仅仅屁股瓣两侧有两条可怜的布条。

其实都无所谓了，只要上面的胸部可以露出来就行。然后，他就可以把那个可人儿的胸部一次摸个够捏个够(虽然每天都有做)。再后，把那挺立的小凸起含在他的嘴，细细的品尝，让它们更红更坚挺。最后，让他以面对面的姿势坐在他的身上。他可以拥抱着他，舔吻他漂亮的脸蛋和性感的颈窝，双手正抚摸着他的胸，下面又一刻不停的狠狠地干着他。

可是，这只仅限于他的幻想。

特别是最近他的生日要到了，总有采访的人问他有什么愿望或者想得到的，他总会暗暗的想到这些，不过嘴上会冠冕堂皇的说希望下一部作品有个好成绩。

回到家里也想啊，但是他的甜心宝贝近日有个电影正在新泽西拍摄，他能努力每天赶回家已经很不容易了，而且第二天必须得早起，所以他也只能抱着他亲一亲作罢。但Sebastian也许诺他会腾出他生日的那天时间，这让他也看到了点希望。

就在他生日的前两天，他还坐在客厅沙发上看着电脑里别人传给他的文件，他的宝贝已经催了他三遍要他回卧室睡觉。他还是想看完了再回去，反正去睡觉也什么不能做。

正在他回头朝着卧室那边说着马上会回来睡时，他的手并没有离开手触板，一不小心就点了个什么，这时候电脑屏幕出现了一个对话框，上面非常醒目的写着“你有不能实现的幻想么？”，下方有“Yes”和“No”两个选项。这个问题简直直接击中了他的要害，他想也没有想点了“Yes”。

接着又跳出来各种对话框，还有要求填写资料的，他为自己胡乱取了个名字“Jim”，填写了他很久没有用的手机号，然后按了下一步，突然就跳出个Flash框，是一个穿着职业装的人在做产品介绍，说得非常有条理且头头是道。还再三保证安装了此应用，任何幻想都能成为现实。

“如果你信任我们，就请接下来点击继续安装。你如果不相信，那你为什么还要看完呢？！”

于是，Chris就是属于那种相信的人，视频播完后他毫不犹豫的点击了“继续安装”。

 

中

安装程序倒是非常快，没一下应用就在运行中。首先映入眼帘的就是一个麦克风样的东西，要求把自己的小秘密说给它听。Chris已经到了这一步，还是接着往下做了。他捏着鼻子，用浓浓的鼻音把自己的小幻想都对着电脑说了出来。说完后就点击了那个红凸凸的“完成”，不料整个电脑就马上呈蓝屏。这时他的宝贝又在提醒他早睡，他也有些困乏，也懒得再倒弄那高科技玩意儿，他相信它当机了自己会好过来，所以就直接了回卧室。然后从背后抱住甜甜的Sebastian，还算是心满意足的入睡了。

Chris并不知这是一款“善良”的黑客软件，待他走后，程序导入完全结束,他的电脑已被植入式入侵。黑客翻遍了他所有的照片，得出和他合照最多，也是照片量占有最多的那个帅哥就是他的男友，也是他的幻想对象。因为Itunes与手机的关联，连同他的手机内资料也被黑客看了个遍，当然还包括他男友的姓名、手机号以及他的具体位置。至于他之前所瞎编的资料包括他的鼻音录音也只能蒙混他自己了。

生日当天，他如往常一样早早起来去晨跑。而他的宝贝正在家里享受难得的自然醒，他也不忍心打搅他。就在他离开屋子的一个多小时里，发生的事他当然也不会知道。

Sebastian睡得正香，被大门那边的门铃声吵醒，他估约着是Chris忘记带钥匙。摸摸索索的去开了大门，居然是个送快递的。还指明收件人是他，他签了字把一个矩形的盒子拿回房间。

当他打开盒子后，被里面的内容吓到了，那是一件短的刚刚能及胸部的背心，还有条内裤。那可不是一般的内裤，只有《魔力麦克》里面的舞男才穿过的那种——只能遮住前面后面完全暴露。他正疑惑，便看到了盒子里面还有张使用说明:

“亲爱的Stan先生，当你收到此包裹时不要惊讶，它来自于我们这个慈善组织。当然，不是你想的慈善组织那么伟大，我们只是为你最爱的人做慈善。

据悉今天是Evans先生的生日，首先要祝福他生日快乐！还有我们也很荣幸能在这个特殊的日子为他做点事情，具体来说是满足一下他的小幻想。要知道每个人都会有性幻想，无论是对象是谁，在做什么难以启齿的事情。那都是可以理解的。

我们为你送来的道具，就是按照Evans先生所幻想而制作的。他希望你能穿着这一身出现在他的眼前，然后……那就是他自己的事情了。

再次声明，我们只是个慈善组织。我们在为世界传播爱！”

Sebastian看完这些好像松了口气。当然，因为他上一秒他还在思考到底要给Chris怎样的礼物，能让他又惊又喜又心满意足。他有想过送花或者巧克力，但那可是漂亮女人们喜欢的东西。并且，通常情况下她们也只会当时拍个照片发到网络上炫耀一番，喜爱的热情比花枯萎的时间还短，之后什么都不会留下。他也想过要和Chris去迪斯尼或者科尼岛，可是那些地方一般都是人口聚集，说不定什么也没有玩成，两人却都成了民众合影对象。

所以，现在问题解决了。

 

下

没过多久，Sebastian听见有开门的声音，他知道Chris回来了。于是，连忙抱着盒子跑进了卧室并带上了门。好在身上宽松的居家服好脱，他三两下就把那一套暴露的套装换在了身上。

Chris也在这时敲了门，还问这他起床没有的问题，他马上回应了他，还用被子先遮住了身子，用手肘撑着上半身侧躺着朝向门外。

“Oh，Babe,今天睡好了吗？我想问早餐准备吃什么呢？”Chris推开门后，问着侧躺在床上只露出个脑袋的男人。

“生日快乐！”Sebastian答非所问，但马上让笑容爬上了Chris脸上，他一下坐到床边，捧着他的脸用力吻了下，发出一声响亮的“啵”，并接着说了声谢谢。

“你想吃什么？”Sebastian问。

“培根，你呢？”

“那个平时都有在吃啊，Evans先生今天可是你的生日，你要想你生日时最想吃的才又意义嘛？”

“蛋糕吗？No,你知道的，我不喜欢奶油。”

“那如果将甜甜的奶油涂在我身上呢？特别是我又穿成了这样。”Sebastian边说边像揭开谜底样拿掉了盖在身上的被子。他已完完全全呈现在Chris面前，以《泰坦尼克号》里杰克为露丝画像的姿势。可能没有那么性感，他想。

但在Chris看来，已经性感到爆了，他早已血脉膨胀，下面都撑起了帐篷。看来那个应用还真的有点作用，这还真是科技改变生活啊！

Sebastian这时坐了起来，双手从后面抱住呆坐在床边的Chris，嘴唇贴在他耳边说:“任何人过生日都要吃蛋糕的，我们的队长也不能例外。待会儿你的蛋糕就会送到。”

“Oh，Seb……我……我……”

Chris已经激动到结巴，他实在不知道他开口准备说什么来着，要命的是，Sebastian又像他幻想的那样横跨做在了他的双腿上，用他鼓鼓的一包顶着他的，还上下磨蹭。

但更要命的是，那个该死的门铃此时响了。Sebastian笑着对Chris说:“亲爱的，你的蛋糕到了，我穿成这样不方便……”说完又离开了他身上，坐在了床的一边。

于是，Chris站起了身，向门口走去。他那松垮垮的运动裤，让前面的凸起相当明显，所以只敢躲在了门后，伸出脑袋和手从派送人员手里拿回了该死的蛋糕。

不过后来，那个蛋糕就不是该死的了，俨然又成了他的最爱。Chris回到卧室坐在床边，他眼看着Sebastian把那乳白色的奶油在他的胸前涂了厚厚的一层。那个短背心还是有点长，都沾了些在衣边上。不过无所谓了，重要的是，诱人的Sebastian又一次跨坐在他的双腿上，以面对面的姿势，那涂了奶油的胸部就在他眼前。

Chris这辈子没有这么爱过甜甜的奶油，他马上凑上去，用嘴卖力的唆舔起来。白色的奶油糊得他胡子和脸上都是，嘴边不断遗漏出“呲呼呼”的声响，充斥满整个房间。

Sebastian也用双手按压着Chris的头顶，手指都已陷进了他的头发里。但那个男人的动作是越来越急越来越用力，以至于他胸前的奶油都被舔吸得差不多。全身源源不断有酥麻感袭来，他已被刺激得轻哼出声。

“En……Anh……Chris……”

但Chris并没有就此放过他，他用手指粘了点奶油，只小面积的涂在了他的两边的乳晕上。这一次，他伸出舌头用舌尖有一下没一下的舔着，时不时拨弄到他早已凸立的乳首。这种挑逗让Sebastian更是受不了了，他扬起了脖子，手用力的按住身下人的头，让他能凑近。他情愿他能卖力的吮吸着它们。

Chris也很心领神会的凑上去，用温热的口腔包含住那个突点及周边乳晕。还用双唇抿着夹住了那个小红点，来回的用唇瓣摩挲，时而又用湿漉的舌头舔舐，左边右边都不怠慢。而被刺激得忘却一切的Sebastian，只能用呻吟声回复他的动作。

接下来一切都如Chris所幻想的那样，更棒的是又多了个蛋糕奶油的作用。他脱掉了自己碍事的衣服裤子后，将又白又滑的奶油裹了一些在手指上，慢慢的伸进了Sebastian的体内，一根两根慢慢的叠加。在差不多时，他用手扶住自己都有些胀痛的坚挺，准备送进那个蜜穴里。Sebastian也是以面对面的姿势，坐了下来。

“……Anh…En…”随着动作，那种满足了彼此的感觉，让两人同时轻叹呻吟。

待到全根没入后，Chris用了几秒钟的时间从这种灭顶的快感里恢复过来，开始了上上下下的动作。因为身体没有支点，坐在他身上的Sebastian只有紧紧环抱着他的脖子才能保证不掉出去，Chris也只能将脸埋在他的颈窝处，感受着他独特的味道。只有这里，好像与他幻想的有点出入。

随后，他还是一个翻身将Sebastian压倒在床上，欺身向前吻住了他那呻吟出声的嘴，然后是脖子，再是锁骨。双手不住的抚摸揉捏他的胸肌，手指调皮的轻抚按压乳头。下面也一刻不歇地感受着他的宝贝体内撩人的炙热……

Oh,Damn！Chris心里感叹，他只想每年都能这样过生日。

 

END


End file.
